


Why Team Minato passed the bell test

by secretuchiha



Series: Canon musings [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretuchiha/pseuds/secretuchiha
Summary: Minato handed out the bells. Kakashi took one and the other one was given to Rin on Obito’s insistence. Then Obito was tied to a log while Kakashi and Rin each got a bento. “Remember, this bento is only for the both of you.” After saying he’d be back when they're done, Minato shunshin’d off to watch from a distance.Minato didn’t tell Kakashi that this was also a test for him. If everyone didn’t pass, Kakashi wouldn’t be his student anymore. But as it so happened, Kakashi hadn’t completely lost sight of what’s important.





	Why Team Minato passed the bell test

Kakashi and Rin only held their chopsticks when Obito’s stomach growled in protest.

_Gurgle._

Rin naturally picked up some fish and rice, and offered it to Obito.

“Rin…!” His eyes started tearing. What if she couldn’t join a genin team because she did this?!

Rin wasn’t worried at all. “I don’t think Sensei wants you to starve. While he’s away, take a few bites, and we’ll figure something out.”

“Nn!” Obito nodded forcefully to keep the tears down. He couldn’t even be happy that Rin was feeding him because of what was at stake.

Kakashi didn’t say anything. Anyway, it had nothing to do with him. Kakashi knew Minato was still in the area watching them. Those two should’ve failed already. All he had to do was follow the rules and pass.

Lunch went on with Obito trying not to cry as Rin diligently fed him. But after a while, Kakashi couldn’t overlook this “touching scene” anymore. He stopped Rin and she looked to Kakashi questioningly.

“If you give him so much food, you’ll be the one who starves.” A cool breeze blew past as he offered his bento. “Take some of mine.” It was against the rules to feed Obito, but not Rin.

Obito almost choked while Rin was left dumbstruck. Kakashi pretended not to know them during introductions. After saying his name, he said he didn't want to tell them anything else. And then during the bell test, he said he’d go ahead and left them to make their own plan. From such an aloof shinobi, this was the last thing they were expecting.

Rin’s heart was usually calm. A lake with no waves, reflecting the sky. But at this moment, a storm of blossoms rippled the surface. Her smile overflowed with joy. “Thanks, Kakashi!”

Minato was also surprised from where he was watching. Thinking of something, he smiled while shaking his head.

Maybe he could take them as his team.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a clip for the fighting part of Team Minato's bell test, but I don't think the aftermath is ever covered. I've wondered how the heck they passed more than once. I imagine this is how Rin's crush also starts -u-


End file.
